


Excite Me

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Submissive Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the interview was over, Harry was ready to take Louis whenever, wherever, and however he wanted.</p><p>(Based off of <a href="http://eleanee.tumblr.com/post/46755353894/do-you-take-prompts-if-you-do-can-you-do-one-where">this prompt</a>: Do you take prompts? If you do can you do one where Louis is being a huge tease during an interview and then continues teasing Harry at home until he can't take it? Maybe bondage kink? Pleaseee xx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡

 

Harry had never been one for handcuffs and whips when it came to the bedroom. He and Louis had always been more of a go-with-the-flow type of thing when it came to sex. Don't get him wrong—more often than not, things would get pretty dirty. But to handcuff Louis to a bed and take advantage of him? Well, it was something that Harry hadn't realized he'd wanted until now.

It had all started when they had arrived at some studio for an interview. The questions were somewhat provocative, Harry could give Louis that, but Louis' answers were even worse.

~~~

"Do you ever miss your girlfriends while on tour?" Harry huffed—this was a popular question amongst interviewers. It would be fine if all of the girlfriend's were their actual girlfriends, but they weren't. So this was one question Harry tended to stay quiet on when asked and let Liam, Zayn, and Louis handle it.

"Sometimes," Liam answered. "But we get to see each other every month or so, so it's not too depressing."

"Really?" The interviewer asked, leaning forward and showing too much cleavage for Harry's comfort. "What about you, Louis?"

Louis sighed, obviously tired of answering these types of questions. "Well, it's pretty much the same as Liam said. We can arrange times to meet, so it's bearable."

"Don't you miss them?"

"Of course," Louis said. Here's where it wasn't as hard to lie—he and Eleanor were close friends, so it was easy to say he was missing her when she wasn't here. "But like I said, bearable."

"Oh, come on," the lady continued, obviously digging for something better. "You're teenage boys. There has to be one thing you miss."

Whether it was her terrible pun or the obvious intention of her question, Harry decided he really didn't like that woman in that moment.

Liam chuckled lightly though he was very clearly uncomfortable with the question. Louis laughed along more easily since he had no sex life to hide.

"I repeat: bearable." Louis gave Harry a not-so-secretive look that teens everywhere would be speculating and management would scold Louis for later, but he didn't care because of the adorable pink flush that tinted Harry's cheeks and the leg-crossing to cover a not-so-discreet "problem."

~~~

Of course, then, it had been okay since it was nothing out of the ordinary for the two of them during interviews. No, the interview had gone by without a hitch after that, apart from the few blow job innuendos Louis kept throwing Harry's way. The real problem started after the interview was over.

~~~

"And... cut!"

Harry took a deep breath, sighing as the camera was turned off. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulder.

"Great job you guys!" The interviewer complimented them all. "It's been a pleasure having you here."

"Likewise," Liam said, taking over the situation as always. He paused. "I hope it's not too much trouble, but could you point me to the restroom?"

"Oh, of course! It's right over there—" She said, using her pen as a pointer. "Second door on the left."

And of course, the klutz of a woman just had to drop her pen. And of course, being the kind person he was, Louis just had to jump out of his seat to pick it up.

"I can pick it up, you don't have to—"

"It's no trouble."

Harry watched as Louis stood up, bending over to grab the utensil. It would've been okay if it hadn't given Harry a fantastic view of his ass. It would've been even more okay if he hadn't been wearing skin-tight pants too.

It wasn't that Harry didn't appreciate the view—he did. He _really_ did. But he preferred to appreciate it somewhere that he could do something about it.

Louis stood up far too soon for Harry's liking. Harry snapped out of his daze, coughing to compose himself. The noise caused Louis to look at his boyfriend, smirking once he realized what the noise had been for.

"Thanks, again," the interviewer said, taking back her pen from Louis.

"Really," Louis said, giving Harry a sideways glance. "It was no trouble at all."

He looked at Harry once more, his look what Harry could only describe as seductive. He had a sideways smirk, his eyes gleaming mischief. Harry coughed again rather loudly, accidentally drawing more attention to himself. It wasn't long before the boys began to notice what was going on, Niall roaring with laughter, Zayn hiding his face with tinted cheeks.

Louis was definitely being punished when they got home.

~~~

So, yeah, by the time the interview was over, Harry was ready to take Louis whenever, wherever, and however he wanted.

When they returned home, Harry was already on the brink of just throwing Louis on the bed and fucking him senseless. But he didn't—no, he was stronger than this. He didn't need to resort to that just yet. Plus, Louis seemed just as hungry for sex as Harry was, and watching him beg brought Harry some form of twisted entertainment. It didn't help aid his throbbing erection, but that was beside the point.

They were both in their bedroom now, Harry smiling while lying on the bed as Louis continued to relentlessly tease him by removing his clothes and putting on a show of sorts for his boyfriend. He was pushing Harry's limit, he knew, but it wasn't quite enough yet.

Harry laughed, causing Louis to turn around. Harry didn't acknowledge him, simply turning his attention to his phone and pretending to be disinterested. He thankfully had his legs crossed so Louis couldn't see how bullshit that was.

Knowing he was losing him, Louis flopped down on the bed beside of Harry and crawled impossibly close to him. He sighed rather loudly, kissing Harry's cheek. When he pulled back, Harry was still smiling down at his phone. He kissed his way up to Harry's ears, stopping to whisper, "I'm really horny right now."

Harry tore his eyes away from the Twitter app for a second, looking over at Louis and smirking. Shrugging, he turned back to the screen, keeping silent.

Louis watched with defeat in his eyes, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He had started a war now, which would make for fantastic sex later, but gave him nothing now. Smirking to himself as an idea popped into his head, he bit his lip as he slid his fingers beneath his jeans and the waistband of his boxers. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes, letting out a breathy moan to get his attention.

He watched as Harry stopped what he was doing and turned to Louis with lust-blown eyes. He swallowed before mutteringly numbly, "Lou?"

Louis wrapped his hand around his length and began to move it up and down. Once he got a rhythm worked up, he locked eyes with Harry. "Harry..." he replied, the word coming out strangled and breathlessly. It was followed by a grunt, with Louis circling his thumb around the tip of his member, using the precome gathered there as lubrication.

Harry could only watch as Louis methodically jacked himself off _right beside of him_. He gulped, feeling himself grow harder and harder then a sweat envelope his entire body. He momentarily thought about wanking himself, but he didn't want to miss a minute of Louis masturbating just to pleasure himself.

So he sat there with his hand gravitating over his erection as Louis continued to get himself off.

"Harry..." Louis muttered again, closing his eyes and thrusting up into his hand. He began shifting his weight around, searching for a better angle. He used one hand to bring his pants down even further, not stopping until they were around his knees. He was giving Harry a great view, and Harry thought that was why he had done it in the first place, but he realized he had different intentions as he sucked two of his fingers into his sinful mouth and began pumping one in and out of his hole in time with his hand movements.

Harry couldn't help it and began palming himself through his trousers, moaning softly to himself. Louis added in a second finger, his mouth forming an 'O' and the grunts and moans falling from his lips louder and more rapidly now.

It wasn't long until Louis was coming, white hot spurts streaming up his chest and onto his clothes. He began panting, coming down from his high. Harry nearly came at the sight of Louis coming so undone, but he refrained, telling himself it'd pay off later.

Once he was calm enough, Louis smiled at Harry. "Well, that was invigorating," he said, smirking cheekily. He got up from the bed, deciding to go ahead and put the icing on the cake by ridding himself of his come-covered clothing and putting on one of Harry's jumpers. Harry had admired their size difference ever since his growth spurt, and now Louis was using it to his advantage.

Harry let out a desperate sound as soon as Louis made it to the bed, turning and kissing him full on the lips. It was needy and lustful, with Harry shoving his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis kissed him back with urgency, smirking against his lips when he realized he was finally getting what he wanted.

"You're _such_ a tease," Harry muttered, moving to straddle Louis and grind his hips down into him. He straightened his back enough to pull off his own shirt, then moved to attack Louis' mouth once again. He kissed down his jaw and chin, then sucked a large lovebite in plain sight on his neck. Modest would give them shit later, but Louis was being punished now, and he deserved it.

Harry reached his hand beneath his own jumper covering Louis' body. He ran his fingers through every indention of skin there, particularly fond of the little tummy Louis' had aquired. He gripped at the skin, kneading it between his hands as he rolled his hips down into Louis'.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Louis," he murmured against his skin. "You teased me all day, you slut. You fucking _wanted_ this."

"Mm," Louis rasped out. "Yeah. Wanted it so bad, Haz."

Harry kissed his way to Louis' ear. "You'll get it, Lou," he said. "I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and give it to you anyway I want." He begin sucking at his jaw. "Sound good?"

Louis could only whimper in response, desperately snapping his hips up into Harry's for any friction he could get on his cock, which was already half-hard despite just coming only moments ago.

Harry grabbed his sides, holding him in place. "Of course you're okay with it. You're a slut. _My_ slut, Louis," he muttered. He gave one last roll of his hips before hopping off of the bed and padding over to the closet where he and Louis had stored all of their sex toys and things of that nature. Opening the box, he found a few sets of handcuffs with ease, swinging a pair around his finger teasingly as he toed his way back over to the bed.

He crawled on top of Louis, pinning him down by straddling him over the waist before hooking one side of the handcuffs over his left hand. He quickly forced Louis' shirt— _his_ shirt, technically—over his head and onto the ground. "Gonna cuff you now, Lou." He wrapped the chain around one of the many bed poles on the frame. "Don't struggle. Only make it worse." He secured the other side, so Louis hands were unusable and began working at his feet.

"Don't think I can trust you not to move. 'Cause you're so desperate for it, my little slut," he said. "Aren't you?" He gripped tightly onto Louis' thighs, watching him expectantly for an answer.

"So desperate," Louis muttered. "Want you. Want you now."

Harry laughed, resuming what he was doing. "On my time, Sweetheart."

Louis could only watch. Harry was being _dominant_ , something that was rare with his kitten of a boyfriend. He'd only stumbled across dominant Harry two or three times in their relationship, but it was enough to let Louis know he meant business. While it wasn't often Harry was like this, when he was, well, Louis would remember for quite a few days.

Harry began to mouth up Louis' legs slowly, _torturingly_ slow. He stopped at his knees, taking one of his hands and gripping soothingly onto Louis' other leg while using his mouth to nip at the skin of his thighs. He made obscene noises the entire time, sucking bruises into the golden skin. He licked over every inch of skin his mouth touched, then placed another kiss on top as a sort of finishing touch.

He was getting closer and closer to Louis' now fully-erect length, and Louis could barely contain himself. "Please, Harry, please—"

Harry cut Louis off by kissing him quickly. He let his hands roam over Louis' shirtless body, twisting his nipples gently between his index finger and thumb. Louis moaned, and Harry swallowed it hotly before licking the roof of his mouth.

"I'm gonna make you regret teasing me, Lou," he murmured against the skin of his neck, his breath tickling into Louis' pores. And maybe Louis knew that sentence was a total lie, because he _never_ regretted any sex he'd had with Harry, especially rough sex. But he stayed quiet, content with being submissive if it meant Harry would just get _inside_ of him already.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside table, Harry pecked Louis on the lips and crawled down until he was nestled between Louis' thighs. Smirking, he ducked his head until he was facing Louis' hole. Taking a glance at Louis (and finding him already completely _wrecked_ ), Harry gently blew over Louis' hole.

Louis moaned, thrusting his hips forward to the best of his ability. Harry frowned. "No moving," he muttered, placing his hands on Louis' hips to keep him still. "Understood?"

Louis could only nod in response.

Harry smirked, pushing his face closer to Louis' hole once again. He dipped his tongue into him this time, however, and begin licking at Louis' rim. Louis whimpered, helpless against the handcuffs and knowing that moving his lower body would result in more harm that help. So he bit his lip until it was drawing blood and let Harry do what he wanted.

Harry pressed his tongue flat against Louis, licking a stripe up his crack. Louis could only let out pants and pleas as Harry took control. He thrust his tongue into Louis, then began to suck lightly. Louis shouted his name, but that wasn't enough for Harry, so he started to hum while keeping his tongue inside of Louis.

"Please, Haz," he murmured. "So ready. For you."

Harry smiled against Louis' skin. "Because you're mine, right?"

Louis swallowed, then nodded in reply. "Yeah. Yours. Only yours."

This was good enough for Harry, as he moved his head away from Louis' entrance and opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers and pushing his index into Louis.

Louis whimpered. "M-more."

Harry was about to scold him for speaking out of turn yet again, but he felt Louis had been punished enough for one night. Or maybe he just liked hearing Louis beg for him. Either way, he pressed in another finger along with the first and began pumping rapidly.

"Nngh, God, Harry," he moaned out, pushing down onto Harry's fingers. He stopped as soon as he realized what he had done, looking to Harry ashamedly. "Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Keep going. Fuck yourself on my fingers, Lou," he said huskily. Louis obeyed without hesitation, impaling himself on Harry's hand at a rapid pace. Harry paused him only for a moment, adding in a third, then allowed Louis to continue.

"Stop, that's enough," Harry said, removing his hand from between Louis' thighs. He quickly turned around, because he knew Louis was about to come and if he saw Louis coming, he'd be gone too. It was too early in the night for that.

"Fuck me, Harry, please," Louis whined, and who was Harry to deny his boyfriend of anything?

Harry didn't wear a condom; he and Louis rarely used them nowadays, as they had been in a committed relationship for so long. It was just another barrier keeping them from being completely and indisputably connected and that was something they tried to avoid, whether it be physically or mentally.

Harry slicked himself up, then pushed himself into Louis until he was bottomed out—Louis _was_ still being punished, after all. Louis groaned quietly, hooking his legs behind Harry's back and pushing him further in.

Harry ignored it and pulled out of Louis anyway, then slammed back into him. He couldn't contain himself ang groaned at the feeling of being so surrounded by _LouisLouisLouis._

"So fucking _tight_ ," he praised. "Like a virgin, Louis. Every fucking time."

Louis turned red-faced at the compliments, but continued with his bliss-faced expression. He keened softly when Harry thrust into him again, lifting his hips for a different angle. When Harry shoved into this time, he hit it. Louis' sweet spot.

"Shit, fuck," Louis cursed. Harry smirked, thrusting his hips again. After that, he built up a rhythm in which he hit Louis' prostate each time. Louis was a whimpering mess beneath him, and Harry had never felt so powerful and, well, turned on in his life.

"Say my name, Lou," Harry commanded. Louis bit his lip, attempting to form words but too far gone in pleasure to speak.

Harry thrust particularly hard into Louis. "Say my _name_ , slut," he repeated, more demandingly this time. "Now."

His words were accentuated with another slam into Louis' prostate. Louis had no choice but to shout, "Harry!" at the top of his lungs.

Harry smirked. "Better." He began circling himself inside of Louis. He leaned forward, biting up Louis' neck until he reached his ear. "Now come for me, love. Untouched," he said, shoving himself into Louis again and Louis couldn't help himself and spilled all over his and Harry's chest.

Louis began to clench around Harry as he rode out his orgasm and that was enough for Harry to be on the brink of coming. Louis continued to chant his name, like a mantra, as he was coming down from his high. That on top of him just being _Louis_ brought Harry over the edge.

He filled Louis' with his come, then collapsed beside of him on the bed without pulling out just yet. Louis winced at the sensitivity, but brought himself closer to Harry anyway.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, babe," he murmured, then reached down and collected some of his own come from Harry's chest and licked it off of his own fingers while staring Harry in the eye. Harry smiled, reaching down with his own hand and doing the same, bringing his finger to Louis' mouth and tracing the outlines of his lips with his come.

And really, how was it possible to be mad at Louis when he looked like he did?

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said quietly, then kissed Louis' on the nose. "Now go to sleep, my little cockslut."

"Goodnight, Harry," Louis replied, followed by a, _Yeah. I'm flirting the shit out of the next interviewer._

But Harry didn't need to know that.


End file.
